User blog:DevonAndersen/Advice Blog for Anyone Struggling
Okay, so most of us know there was some drama on wiki that I partially caused by deleted a certain user's comment. The reason for the deletion was because I thought the subject-matter of the comment was inappropriate. And I messaged @SeddieBenz just a few minutes ago that perhaps inappropriate was the wrong choice of words. It's just the severity of the subject-matter can make a lot of people sad and uncomfortable. It's not that I mind when people talk about personal stuff. I do all the time, but being something that's gone through a similar situation, which I won't really get into. I just feel personally it would have been better to have been handled more privately. And when I said focus on the show and Seddie on the Seddie. It wasn't that I mean I don't care. I meant in a ways that for the people that do feel uncomfortable don't get involved. Even going back to the Sophia drama, which I why I did blogs for 12 days straight, so people don't lose sight of what this website is iCarly. But you guys should never be afraid or feel bad to talk about personal stuff. TV I apologized to @SeddieBenz for how I reacted and being a parent and again in the same boat at one point. I hope you guys understand why I did what I did originally. I restored her comment. Here's my advice to anyone struggling with an issue whether it be an eating disorder or cutting yourself. This may sound straight-out-of-the-the boring or silly to you. But when I was 13, my father made me sit my butt down and do these things. This is a little difficult for me to write, because I have to go back to the way I was feeling when I handled my issues. If this makes you uncomfortable. Don't read it. Call me heartless, insensitive, rude, wrong, whatever. You need to vent. Vent Away! Stop If you're about to do something you think is gonna make everything better or make the pain go away. With every ounce of willpower you have. Stop yourself from doing it and try to push every negative thought you have said to yourself or others have said to you out of your mind. Find Your Trigger After you stop, try to figure out "Okay, why did I just try to hurt myself? Is it because I don't like how I look? Am I sad? Mad? Frustrated? Is it habitual because it's getting addictive?" Once you figure that out. Things will start getting better Look At Yourself In the Mirror Look at all the damage you've willingly done to your body. Whether it's how skinny you are or how many cuts and gashes you have. Eventually, you'll realize it's not okay to keep doing this to yourself because if you do you could end up more hurt, alone miss out on things, and end up hurting other peoples' feelings around. You'll find a better form of release. It could be music, art, writing ect. Close your eyes, Relax every muscle in your body and think My motto is focus on the positive. Because mainly I never want to go back to that negative state of mind and hurt myself again. I need to continue to stay a healthy weight, so I can run around with my kids. Help out my husband. Anyway that was getting off my point. Remember in my first piece of advice is to stop and push out the negative because the negative's a lie. Think about how beautiful you are, even if you don't think about that or that it's not your fault. Because the more positive you think of yourself. The more it will come true. Think about if yoju keep doing this all the things you'll miss. Family, friends, pets, hobbies, and doing stuff you love. Maybe even saying the positive stuff out loud or writing it down can help. Find A Different Way to Cope Again whether it's music, writing or even just talking to someone instead of hurting yourself can help. Have Support Okay, so it may not be your parents. Hopefully you have someone you can trust and won't influence you to keep doing the negative stuff, you're doing. You can't get better alone. You need to go to other people in your personal life. Talking to someone you trust is key. Hope that helps and @Seddiebenz that you take to heart what I have to say. And no more worries. Becaue I need to stop fvreaking out and let you guys speak your mind. Even if it's negative, so no more wiki natzi. I just worry with topics like this it will become the drama wiki not the iCarly wiki. Ali pointed this out to me that yeah this ihis the iCarly wiki. But it's also social media. I just worry that you guys will not feel safe online, and you'll feel sad, uncomfortable, and not won't be on wiki with topics like these. Category:Blog posts Category:Administrator Blogs